Naruto to Boruto to Fanfiction
by HayaBruce
Summary: Bruce Nii, Ninja, Fan of Anime, Likes Fighting and Success, meets a huge world, filled with challenges and adventures.
1. Prologue

_**Hey, this is my first story on this platform.**_

 _ **Please note; I do not own Naruto or Boruto, but I own the plot of this Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Also note that I'm not a single percent English. So English isn't my native language.**_

 ** _Enjoy though! ;)_**

This isn't a prophecy of a kid, neither is it the story of a gifted one. This isn't the story of a Uzumaki or Uchiha either. It's the story, of myself, a ninja, that isn't any popular at all. This is my story and only mine.

The Nii Clan, just as popular as the Haruno Clan. No special abilities at all, or atleast none I heard of. But nobody needs any special abilities to become the strongest Ninja, right?

The strongest Ninjas, weren't those that the latest two members of the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan? Why not aiming for Hokage instead? Obviously, I wanna become like Boruto Uzumaki, not an assistant from anyone though. I wanna see how the outer world looks like and not be stuck on a desk like Sarada Uchiha currently is. And those high positions also bring no luck too. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha have all died.

But this is a whole different story. I won't be taking part on that, I will write my own!

Badass 2 min. 30 sec. Anime Intro made by Yuki Hayashi in work with K-Pop, Gangam Style, One Direction, Eminem and Putin that probably came into the top 10 of anime openings ever*

The Nii Clan was so small, it's basically just a small family. Me and my little Brother. Yes, I have no parents. Sorry to make it so cliché, but that's how it is.

I grew up with not knowing who my parents exactly are. All I know is that my mother used to live in another popular village and that she was a strong ninja, and my dad.. I don't know anything about him at all.

Honestly, it's hard growing up with a younger brother. Until I was 13, I had to look after him, now a babysitter does that, because I'm so busy. Babysitters are expensive, but with the money my parents left me, I could atleast focus on school and training.

Nearly every day, I would wake up early, practice chores or train in the woods. After that, I would meet my Team, Team 7 by the way and right after that, we would either do missions or train, again. Soon is the Chunnin Exam, so Iwabee-Sensei wants us to go all out on training.

That's it, I wanted this to be short, because it seemed fit for an introduction.


	2. Naruto to Boruto to Fanfiction Chapter1

About pairing, I'm not sure if I want any pairing in here, but I'll make sure to add hints.

Today would be one of these days of training. They usually ignore the fact that they are about to have any exciting occasion, but tomorrow is the Chunnin Exam. His teammates and childhood friends, Yaya Hayashi and Dai Lee, are just as ready as himself, to fight his Teacher.

In training, they usually just fight and compare their abilities. Sometimes they also practise Justus or Taijutsu moves, essential for Dai, who doesn't want to use Jutsu. Iwabee Yuino, their sensei and childhood friend from Boruto Uzumaki, finally arrived. He came late, that always happens with a delay of ten minutes.

Ignoring the fact that he was one hour too late, Yaya cheerfully greeted their sensei. After Yaya, Bruce and Dai did the same. He greet them back.

„Sorry, im late." He apologised. He sounded tired.

"Why're ya late anyways?" Dai asked confused, scratching his bold and black hairs.

„Ahh.. Not important!" Yaya said. He was the one that was rather supposed to say this, he didn't react to her comment, so that means, Yaya said the right thing. Private ninja stuff perhaps. „So what're we gonna play today?"

Most of his training exercises were games, painful games.

„Ever heard of the bell game?" He asked.

„The game you have to ring a bell while someone is training to stop you getting there?" Bruce asked.

„No, the bell game you have to take these bells of me." He showed them a pair of small bells. Small enough to fit any pocket, so it'd be hard getting them, especially from Iwabee, who's also quite good agile. „If you won't get them til Lunch, I won't let you guys join the Chunnin Exams."

„That's a challenge." Bruce smiled at his teammates. „I'm in!" He then shouted after thinking a little. Iwabee tied them around his headband, that is wrapped around his right shoulder. He flipped a coin. Somewhat like „Let's go" echoed in their heads, as the coin hit the ground. They leaped backwards into the forest. All of them were together on one spot.

A few minutes later, the tree started to crack, Iwabee was cutting it with a huge stone axe he made.

„What did I tell you about cutting trees?!" Yaya shouted mad. Yaya never gets mad, but when someone harms trees, she does. Her Clan mastered the wood release. They're somewhat a recreation of the old Senju Clan.

„Engage!" Bruce shouted. They jumped off the tree, that right after, hit the ground.

„Wood Release! Binding Roots!" Yaya casted, placing her fingers on the ground, right after she did the handsigns.

Three chasing roots slung around Iwabee's legs, making him unable to move. Dai jumped at him. „Dynamic Entry!" He shouted, but that didn't work, because the ground started to shake under Iwabee's feet, as it suddenly exploded under him, leaping him into the sky. He was totally open. He might got his stone hammer, but that still gives Bruce the perfect opportunity. „Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summoned 4 of them. All of them took 10 shuriken. "Adding the fire.." Bruce slowly mumbled. They threw them, but that wasn't all. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Shuriken!"

Around 100 burning shuriken were flying at Iwabee. „Oh crap!" Iwabee shouted, realising it what kind of situation he was. He quickly pulled out his stone hammer. „Wind Release: Vacuum Hammer!" He smashed them away with one hit. But one of them was Bruce himself. He popped out of the shuriken. He summoned another shadow clone,

that threw him up to Iwabee, that nearly landed on the ground. Surprised, he got ready to block Bruce's incoming hit, but that wasn't the case, because that actually was a faint. From his back Dai appeared.

„Dynamic Entry!" He yelled as his foot finally touched Iwabee's.. leg..? He tripped and Bruce fell right over him.

Iwabee almost tripped too, but gained focus really quickly, as he dodged Yaya's incoming kick. The brunette fell right on Bruce. „Ouch." Bruce mumbled. She blushed a little, apologised and helped the others up again.

Iwabee laughed. „You guys didn't even practise the first part, that was quite surprising by the way, but messed up this easy part?" He got a few steps backwards. „Bruce, you wasted too much chakra, Dai you directly go for the hit, you think every chance is an opportunity to strike and Yaya, .. you could've used a Jutsu back there. You know that you aren't good at Taijutsu."

„Aww.. Now you're just picking on the small things.." She mumbled.

„Look what I got though!" Bruce said and showed everyone a bell, but only one. „Did we win now?"

„Oooo~!" Yaya o-ed.

„Well.. Er.. You got only one of them." Iwabee said. "That gives us the opportunity to go over our limits! Right Dai?"

„YES SENSEI!" Dai said and charged at Iwabee. Attacking him with several attacks. He quickly saw through the attack, as he threw two kunais on a tree that pulled him back, tying him against the branch. He couldn't move.

That was quick. He charged at Yaya. „Earth Release: Mole Prison!" Just like quicksand, she got stuck inside earth, so deep, that only her head was any visible. „H-hey! I can't move!"

„That's why I did that." He replied. „So now only you are left." He looked at Bruce, who gulped. Why did he go all out like that? Dai was knocked out and Yaya.. how could he get her out of there?!

„If that won't work.. Nothing else will.." Bruce though. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground (100 Rio already wasted). Iwabee waited for Bruce to attack. The smoke disappeared and Bruce was gone.

Bruce was never good, at fighting under pressure, but could he hide? How would a predator attack? Which is the perfect move? He suddenly had a good idea, it popped out of nowhere.

It just got boring, as Bruce appeared in front of Iwabee.

He dashed at him, but Iwabee took him out. A shadow clone.

He was over him. „Fire Style—.." Something stopped him from saying that. „How about.." He did many

Hand Styles he never did or heard of. „What is he doing..?!" Iwabee though. Iwabee never got surprised by any new Jutsu, so that is rather stunning.

„Blue Fire Style: Blue Fire Ball!" He casted as blue Fire left Bruce's mouth. He got bigger, as it ended up being huge and blue giving Iwabee no opportunity to flee, he made a huge earth shield that's protecting him. After the flame extinguished nothing was left besides Iwabee. He wasn't damaged, but he couldn't move. Bruce, dashed down at Iwabee and hit him, causing him to trip. He took the second bell, right after that, he fell unconscious.

I figured it's a little cliché that Bruce is the Jinch of Matatabi, the two tails. I didn't want to make too much up. If your confused, I can already tell you guys the reason, that actually makes sense, why he got the Two Tails inside him. Don't read this down there if you don't wanna get spoilers. The spoiler is a little huge.

V V V V

So after the great Shinobi war ended, the Sage of Six Paths set the 7 Tailed Beasts free. One of them got directly sealed into Bruce Nii, 6 month old son of Yugito Nii, that also died half a year ago. The best sealing experts are located in Konoha, so that's where Bruce also stayed. To prevent that Bruce gets involved into future war, concerning the 9 Beasts, Bruce got sealed away. After the war, where Naruto (etc.) died in, Bruce's seal expired and he was adopted. He never knew that his younger Brother and Father weren't his real family. His father had to leave when both of them were very young, because of foreign business. His Father told him all of that, because he was the one that sealed him away.


	3. Naruto to Boruto to Fanfiction Chapter 2

Might get a little edgy in this episode.

By the way, if you wonder why Boruto and Sarada ain't having a Daughter or Son. That's because I don't want to make a love Fanfiction out of these two.. In short, i just don't want them to have kids. Lets just say they're together. That isn't really going to decide any of the plot so don't bother about those two.

Anyway, enjoy

Bruce woke up in the Hospital. The first one he saw would be Jana Yamanaka (Sai doesn't have a Clan Name aight?). Bruce blushed a little, as he realised that she was the one aiding her. Sounds a little pervy, but the fact that she has huge breasts can't be unseen. But he isn't the only one being happy to wake up seeing her. But Yaya, Iwabee and Dai were in the same room, so he can't stare to much. Of course Dai and Iwabee would understand that, but Yaya.. Would kill him.

„Oh, boy.. Someone overdone it." Iwabe said. „But damn, you got me good there."

„W-what happen.." Bruce mumbled. Out of sudden he remembered everything that had happen. „Oh right.. I passed out.."

„And you used some new release~!" Yaya said. „This is amazing!"

„Well, yes, that's right." Bruce mumbled. „I feel tired already.. I think I wanna get to sleep already.." Bruce yawned. He tried to stand up, he could barely stand, but it worked somehow. „Thanks for taking care of me Jana-Sensei!" He thanked, as Team 7 left the Squad.

„No problem, you're always welcome." She waved, as he closed the door. That was weird.

In the cooridor they also saw Team 5, without their Sensei. One of the members walked around with crutches. It was Zenori Yamanaka, followed by Tanto Akimichi and Nagori Nara, aka . Zenori had an accident in training a few weeks ago, partly his vault, so maybe he's going to get rid of these things today. „Hey everyone~!" Yaya greet them. „Nagori-Chan~~~!"

„Yaya-Chan~! Lets chat later!~" Yaya nodded repeatedly as they hugged eachother and after that everyone continued going their ways.

On the main entrance Iwabee told them to go sleep as soon as possible, so that they're fit for the Chunnin Exam.

Together with Yaya, Bruce walked home. The Hayashi District is right in front of Bruce's house.

„How's your little brother doing~?" She asked. She likes really kids a lot, so she often asks him how he is doing.

„Good as usual. I'm glad we got someone to look after him." He sighed in relief. „I'm never home, so it'd be hard for him without anyone to spoil him."

„Yeah.. I get that.. But seriously, that Jutsu was amazing~! Using that we'll surely win the Exams!" She responded.

„I'll give my best. I never heard of those complicated hand signs too. Maybe it was instinct?"

„In this case it must've been something concerning your clan. Maybe it's a special secret Jutsu only your clan can use."

„Maybe, but I don't think they left me anything besides a live without parents." He smiled awkwardly. „It'd be worse without a brother, so I'm glad I got someone."

Arriving home, Bruce took over the situation. „Big brother! You here!" He welcomed him, as Bruce started to cook something. They ate and both already went to bed. In bed Bruce pulled out his phone, as he typed in «Blue Fire Release» on a Website named «Ninjapedia», where you can find most information concering Jutsus or Ninjas.

Two Tails popped up first, so he clicked on that.

He started reading:

 _The Two Tails, also called Matatabi is a Biju, that looks similar to a Cat, which was set free, after Kaguya was defeated. Before that, Yugito-.._

He eventually felt so tired that he just put his phone away and started sleeping. He got more than 10 hours to sleep, so he'll be ready for tomorrow, for the exciting Chunnin Exam.

The Chunnin Exam. Genins all over the Landcome together to simply, fight. To see who's the strongest of them all, worth becoming a Chunnin.

( You might have forgotten about these things: They met at the Academy, Ninjas all over the continent. The Land of Fire, where the hidden leaf village is at, Konohagakure. The Village Head is Sarada Uchiha, the Hokage.. Then comes the Land of Earth, that is located North-West of the Land of Fire. The main village is the village hidden in the stones, also known as Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage's name is Kurotsuchi. Kumogakure, located inside of the Land of Lightning, is led by the Raikage whose name is Yorui. The Land of Water, is known as the Land of Mist because of the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. Kirigakure's Kage, the Mizukage is Kagura Karatachi. Now, the last Village inside the Land of Wind is Sunagakure. The Kage, known as the Kazakekage is Shinki, Gaara's son. )

So they gathered inside a big hall, similar to a sports hall.

There was a big Podest, the Hokage stood at. At the buttom top of the wall behind her, was a enormous monitor. She took the microphone and started welcoming them by waving he hand and saying: „Glad so many people could make it. Welcome to the Chunnin Exams, make sure to give it your all. Anyway, since I haven't planned this years Exam I'll let someone else explain it." She gave the microphone to a man, possibly around 50, with a blue scarf. It was the head of Konoha's Ninja Academy, Konohamaru Sarutobi. He grinned as he took the microphone and started talking. „Yes, yes, Welcome.." He started. „Now that you all are here, let's get started, shall we?"

Some of the students cheered, but quickly stopped, when they realised that it became quite awkward. The monitor started to display some stats,

„5 Villages in total. Fire got 14 Teams, Wind and Water got 12, Lightning got 11 and Earth got 10. Stho in total that's.."

Bruce started doing math. „Uh.. 58.. Times 3.. Aw why math?"

„It's 174 Mate." A Genin answered. He wore some typical Mist-Ninja clothes. A blue robe, that looks quite stylish but seems also designed for fighting. At his back was a small katana.

„Uh.. Thanks." He thanked him. „What's your name?" He then asked.

„You ask too many questions." He said, as he went over to his group.

The first test was obvious, but at the same time it wasn't. One by one, the participants have to enter a room. It was

Bruce's turn!

~Bruce's View~

As he went inside, the only exit, the path he went inside that room, blacked out. The room changed it's appearance as the walls vanished. They were floating in the sky, you could see Konoha down below.

„A genjutsu.." Bruce gulped. Even though he new what happen, the illusion just looked way to realistic.

„Exactly." A voice echoed through the illusion. „I'll be testing you today. My name is Sumire Kakei, you might know that I'm Team 5's Sensei, but that doesn't matter I suppose. I will be asking you some questions, that all you should know."

„And what's that illu—.. Exactly.." Bruce answered his own question.

„What is your goal?" She said, appearing _literally_ out of the blue.

„I can't call it a goal, but maybe a characteristic trait of mine.." He started, expecting that she will burst out of laughing, because that's what everyone did til' now. „I wanna be something like a Sannin. I heard many stories of them."

„Ah.. The three legendary Shinobi. Travelling around the world and doing missions, is that the path you choose?" She asked he answered with a no. „Becoming the strongest?" He nodded.

Sighing in relief that it didn't got as awkward as he expected it to become.

 _„What's your Nindo, your Ninja Way?"_

„I don't know yet.." Bruce sighed. „I got something like a goal, but that's all."

„Becoming the strongest can be a Nindo too, you pass. I like your attitude. Yaya Hayashi and Dai Lee passed too." She told him and smiled. „Gratz."


End file.
